


"It's okay."

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Death, Disaster, M/M, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf





	"It's okay."

He smiled.

The scenery surrounding him was grey and bleak compared to him. He shined like the sun, his smile causing him to look golden. Tilting his head to the side, he giggled, saying, “You look adorable when you get caught up in your thoughts like that.” His smile grew. The golden aura grew with it. “Reminds me of when we first met.”

“I haven’t zoned out.” Dan said, his face emotionless, simply staring at the table in front of him. Turning to look back at Phil, he continued, “I… actually, nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

Phil laughed.

The two sat in silence for a moment, neither of them knowing quite what to do, what to say. Dan bit his lip, looking down at his lap. Phil’s eyes diverted to his brightly colored rubber watch on his wrist. Suddenly, he gasped. “Oh my god!” He exclaimed, jumping up slightly, causing his knees to slam into the table. Dan looked up, his eyes wide, or at least, wider than usual. “I am so so sorry, I know we were going to hang out today, but I completely lost track of time! I have to get to work!”

Quickly shooting to his feet, Phil breathlessly continued, “I’ll call you later, okay? We’ll play Sonic together or something.” Flashing Dan that smile that he loved so very much, Phil waved, his eyes twinkling. “Bye!”

Dan half-heartedly waved goodbye, biting his lip once again. He watched as Phil ran out of the coffee shop, throwing his hand up to hail a cab. As he looked down at his lap where his hands were so neatly folded, he began to get caught up in his thoughts again, refusing to admit he wanted Phil to stay. He refused to admit he wanted to be with him for as long as possible, for….. forever if possible. Realizing how cheesy and sappy he sounded, he mentally slapped himself, but he couldn’t help but feel that way.

Looking over to where Phil was just sitting, he noticed a little Totoro keychain sitting on the seat. Dan couldn’t help but wonder if Phil had purposely left it here so Dan would follow…. no, that’s a stupid idea. Phil probably just dropped it on his rush out. Still, he couldn’t just let him be without it.

Without thinking, Dan jumped from his chair, snatching the keychain from where it was sitting in one swoop. Quickly and with purpose (a walk Dan had surely never done before), Dan swung open the coffee shop door, holding up his hand to hail a cab. Soon enough, the small yellow car pulled up. Wasting no time, Dan opened the door, sliding into the car.

“Where to?” The driver asked, his voice gruff.

“World Trade Center.”

It wasn’t long until they arrived. Immediately upon arrival, Dan tossed the driver his cash, muttering, “Keep the change” as he stepped out of the car. Striding towards the entrance, his arms swung by his side, the keychain held tightly in the palm of his hand. He could see people around him gathering around the building, whispering to each other, pointing towards the sky. He ignored them, simply walking faster.

As he entered the building, he was greeted by a young woman most likely his age. “May I help you, sir?” She asked, staring at Dan with a gentle smile.

“Yes, sorry, hi.” Dan said, tripping over his own tongue. “I’m looking for a friend of mine, Phil Lester? He works here? He left his keychain at…” His voice faltered for a moment. “At my place.” He lied. “I need to return it to him. Do you know what floor he’s on?”

“Certainly.” The woman replied, settling down at her desk in front of her computer. “Let’s see, Phil Lester…. ah yes, this says he’s on floor 79.”

“Thanks.” Dan muttered coldly, walking towards the elevator. He knew it was rude, obviously, but at the moment he didn’t really care. No one was in the elevator, so he pressed the highest he could go, floor 77. Floor 78 was out of order, apparently. Oh well, two flights of stairs couldn’t be that bad, right? Stepping onto floor 77, he quickly climbed to the next floor. It wasn’t terrible, it really wasn’t.

The hard part was the stairs between 78 and 79. It wasn’t the stairs either, it was the building itself. As Dan set foot on the second set of stairs, the entire building shook. Dan grabbed onto the ledge, his eyes wide. Smoke began to fill the air. His eyes widened even more. Running faster than he ever had before, he ran up to the floor Phil worked on.

Immediately upon reaching that floor, he noticed the damage done. Hell, he would have been a fool not to notice. Much of the ceiling had collapsed, causing rubble to be strewn everywhere. Fire was all around him. Dan drew in a quick gasp, to shocked to make a single sound. His eyes scanned the room for Phil, but to no avail. The dark air around him made it hard to see anything.

 

Suddenly, he locked eyes with Phil. Dan’s jaw dropped as he saw him, his body pinned under the weight of a fallen piece of ceiling, his face covered in grey ash and dirt. Dan was too shocked to even move. As Phil’s head moved slightly to the side, letting out a little moan, Dan noticed the blood trickling down Phil’s face. This triggered Dan to move, propelling him to Phil’s side.

 

He knelt down next to Phil, using all of his strength to move the huge block of cement that was crushing Phil. “No no no no no no no…..” Dan muttered, his breathing sharp. “This can’t be happening, this CANNOT be happening. No no no no no no no no no….”

“It’s okay.” Phil muttered, his lips trembling.

“No, it’s not fucking okay!” Dan yelled, trying even harder to push the fallen ceiling. He grunted as he pushed harder, but no matter how hard he tried, the cement refused to move. “Come ON!” He exclaimed, a tear falling from his eye as he yelled. “Why won’t this stupid thing JUST FUCKING MOVE! COME ON! WHY! WON’T! IT! MOVE!!!!”

“It’s okay…” Phil repeated. Using all the strength he had left, he moved his arm to meet Dan’s, his fragile hands gently touching Dan’s arm. “It’s okay…”

“Please.” Dan said, his voice shaky. His entire body shook, his once tense arms simply resting on the cement. “Please, there has to be some way I can help you. There has to be some way I can save you. Please!”

“It’s okay.”

“I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!” Dan cried.

“It’s okay.”

Dan closed his eyes, another tear slipping from his eye. His arms went limp, falling to his sides. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, looking into Phil’s eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t save you.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” Dan sobbed, throwing his head against Phil’s chest. “I- I can’t…..”

A moment of silence passed between the two, but it didn’t feel like it. Phil stayed silent, the only audible proof of his existence being his slowed breathing. Dan sobbed into his chest, clinging to his once so colorful T-shirt. Phil breathed. Dan sobbed. The building was destroying itself, but it was ignored by the pair.

“I’m sorry…” Dan whispered.

“It’s okay.”

Dan bit his lip, lifting his head from Phil’s chest, instead looking into his deep blue eyes. Although he was so distant, he was still so radiant to Dan, so whole, so beautiful. Dan opened his mouth to speak, but immediately shut it, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Suddenly, a firefighter in a yellow uniform busted through the window, sending glass shrapnel everywhere. Dan looked up in confusion. “I’ve got one!” The man shouted. Without unclipping from the rope used to hoist him up here, the man rushed to Dan’s side, pulling him away from Phil.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Dan screamed, his eyes shut tight. “PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!!!!!!” Although Dan struggled to get back to Phil’s side, the firefighter kept him restrained, pulling him back towards the window. As he was pulled, Dan screamed, tears streaming down his face. “YOU IDIOT, WE CAN’T LEAVE PHIL!”

The firefighter refused to listen, simply attaching Dan to the same rope he was attached to. “PHIL!!!” Dan screamed. Phil turned his head towards Dan, locking eyes with him one last time. Dan stopped, his mouth frozen mid scream. Another tear threatened to spill down his face as Dan stared into Phil’s deep blue eyes.

Phil smiled.

The tear fell.

Suddenly, Dan was airborne, the firefighter holding tightly onto him until they reached solid ground. Even then, he kept Dan in his arms, carrying him far away from the building. Loading him into an ambulance, the man ran back towards the burning, falling building.

“Phil…” Dan muttered.

Someone, a medic presumably, wrapped Dan with an orange shock blanket, handing him a cool bottled water, but Dan was too numb to think. He could still feel the ringing in his ears, he could still see Phil’s smile before he was taken away from him. Yet all he could do was watch in terror as the building crashed down upon itself, smoke filling the air.

Dan couldn’t breath.

“It’s okay.” The medic murmured, gently rubbing circles onto Dan’s arm. “It’s going to be okay. You’re safe now.” Phil’s words echoed in Dan’s mind. It’s okay… Dan burst into tears, burying his face in the blanket. The medic murmured soothing words, but Dan’s heart hurt, both physically and emotionally. He didn’t care about how cheesy or sappy it was, he hurt. He hurt so bad.

Looking down, he noticed the Totoro keychain still wrapped up in the palm in his hand.

He cried harder.

Even as the tear stains dried on his cheeks, more appeared. Soon, the tears stopped coming. But he couldn’t help but hurt.

Headlines all over the world spoke of that day. September 11, 2001. Every newspaper, show, and person talked of it. “HIJACKED JETS DESTROY TWIN TOWERS AND HIT PENTAGON IN DAY OF TERROR” they proclaimed. “THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE KILLED”. The exact number was 2996, including the 19 selfish pricks who had hijacked the planes, the idiots whose own selfish values cost Phil and many others their lives.

People told Dan he was lucky to have survived. They said it was a miracle. But Dan doubted if he even was lucky to have survived. To know that Phil was gone and would never ever come back hurt so badly. “Am I really so lucky?” He thought to himself often. “Am I?” He still felt the ringing in his ears. He still felt the strain on his voice from screaming so hard. He still felt the pain of seeing Phil’s smile as they left him to die.

Dan watched Phil die at the age of 19.

Dan died at the age of 24. 

 


End file.
